Amy Rose, the fusion
by drizzleweather
Summary: After a machine does more then it's suppose to, Amy becomes undone. Sonic is faced with the fact that the girl who loves him most, isn't even a real hedgehog! Plus, there is an annoying fat guy who thought today was the perfect day to attack.


**Inspired by the crystal gems~**

 **I do not own Sega or anything in it.**

Amy smiled as she walked towards Tails house. Today was a new day, everything was shining, the trees were bright, all was well in the world.

Well, sorta. Sonic and Tails had accidentally switched bodies, and were frantically trying to fix it. Tails, er, tails in Sonics body had created a machine that was suppose to fix this whole mess, and Amy was coming to help. She finally arrived at the proper house, and walked right in.

" this wouldn't have happened if you didn't go off in the first place!"

" there was something I needed!"

"Ugh!"

Amy shook her head. The boys we're fighting, but who wouldn't.

"Boys!" She shouted at them. The two brothers turned and look at Amy, who was glaring at them.

They apologized Quickly.

"Amy!" Sonic.. Or Tails? Said.

"Hi guys!" Amy said smiling. She went to hug Sonic- but then she got confused so she shrugged it off.

"So what do you need my help with?" Amy asked.

Tails, the real tails, walked over to Amy, and passed her a broom.

"Simply put, if something goes wrong, whack us with a broom, and try to knock us out. Hopefully nothing to bad will happen though."

Amy tossed the broom on the ground.

"Ha!" She shouted before bringing out her hammer. "I think this will work better!" The two boys gulped, before backing away slowly.

"A-alright..." Tails said. "Well, let's get started!" He slammed down the button to a large machine. It's pumps began to furiously pump, it made strange noises.. **Clink clink bump pssh clink..**

Amy began to have a very bad feeling. One of her worst time feelings. She gave a little shout. It felt like there was someone tearing her apart...

"It worked!" Tails, who was sin his body shouted.

"Finally" sonic yelled.

 **RIPPPP**!

A loud ripping sound drew the attention of the two boys.

Amy looked at them for a second, fear in her eyes, before..

 **FLASH**!

A white light blinded them for a moment. When they finally opened their eyes, Sonic and Tails were very surprised to see not Amy, but two figures lying on the ground.

"UGH! I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE STAYED HOME TODAY!" The red one shouted. It, or she? Jumped into the air and ran towards Tails. She was about the same height as Tails, and was a bright red. Her hair was very short, and was white. On her hands was a red gem. She was not a hedgehog, but some sort of human. Only red. Her eyes were a stunning green, like Amys.

"What the heck! You should have double checked! Tails you idiot!" She shouted, pushing her finger into his fur.

"I-I..." Tails was to shocked to speak. Sonic on the other hand, couldn't even move. _Where was Amy? Who were these two people?_ These thoughts kept going threw his head.

"Comet, come, we are scaring them." The other spoke to the red one, Neon. She was slightly taller, and had light purple skin. Her hair was long, and was a dark pink. Bangs hid one of her eyes, but they were bright green, _just like Amys._

"What is going on?!" Sonic yelled.

CHAPTER TWO...

Now all four people were sitting at a table. One would imagine that they were all sitting and talking, but they weren't. Neon was pacing in the backyard, her emotions spilling everywhere, and the purple one, named Comet.

"Oh! How are you so calm about this?!" Neon screamed. Comment shook her head, and turned towards the two very confused boys.

"I'm very sorry for the scare, but your machine, Miles, seems to have split us up. Unfortunately it also seems to be affected us getting back together."

She said, her face blank.

"Woah woah woah! You barely explained anything! Where.. Where.. Is Amy..?" Sonic said. For once in his life, he didn't know how to explain this. How to deal with this. He was scared.

Neon suddenly ran up to the table, she grabbed it, mad.

"Ugh! Haven't you been paying attention?! When we join together, we create Ametrine- I mean Amy. Only when we are fused, is she around. So suck it up! You got us into this mess in the first place!" Neon went back to pacing the yard.

"Wait.." Tails said, "so.. How about in detail?"

Comet nodded, before speaking.

"Long ago.. All gems lived in harmony. We were a proper planet, a place where rules would be followed, time was used wisely, that sort of thing.

Then one day, other gems began to become restless. After hundreds of years under one ruler, they grew tired . They were sick of rules. They started an uprising, and soon took over the planet, killing every gem that disobeyed them.

Neon and I were forced to flee. We left behind everyone we loved, everything. But we knew they could still find us, so we fused. We created a whole new gem, someone no one knew. We formed Ametrine, or Amy. She has been us for thousands of years. We are very sorry you had to know this. We were planing on leaving.." Finally, Comet finished, a sad look on her face.

Neon shouted out unknown words. She marched right up to Sonic.

"This is all your fault! You shouldn't have gotten mixed heads anyway! You jerk!" She shouted. Sonic raised his hands, unsure what to do.

Neon finally went back to pacing.

"I'm sorry.." Comet said, her face dry of any emotion. "Neon.. Likes to express herself."

Sonic gulped. "Speaking of expressing yourself.. Amy.. I mean Ametrine, so she's like a combined of both you guys? So.. Uh.. Heh.. Why does she.. Like me?" Sonic suffered as he spoke.

"Because I love you." Comet said, without any emotion. "But I love Neon more. Amy loves you when she's Amy. But here, I think of you as a brother." Comet stopped speaking, and looked down.

"Hey wait a second, you guys called yourself gems, does that mean you actually have gems?" Tails said.

Comet opened up her left hand, shaking her purple gem.

"Neon.." She said. Neon walked over, showing her right hand. Inside was a bright red gem.

"We get our weapons and stuff from them. It's kinda hard to explain to humans." She said, smirking.

"Weapons?" Both boys said at the same time.

Neon smirked at Comet, who nodded.

Raising her left hand, a long spear came out her gem.

She twirled it, before firmly gripping it.

Neon stepped forward, and raised her right hand, as if doing a fist pump. A strange boxing glove type thing appeared on her right hand. She put her hands on her hips.

"When we fuse together, our weapons join to create a super weapon. Thus, Amys hammer." Comet said. Neon nodded, cracking her knuckles.

"Wait! There's one thing that's been really bugging me..." Tails suddenly said, as the girls put away there weapons. "Why does Amy look like a hedgehog? Shouldn't she be a gem like you guys?" He finshed. Comet and Neon walked over.

It was neon who spoke. "Well, it seems like being a hedgehog is the normal around here, so we shipped-shafted into that. Amys true form is a lot bigger. It's.. It's sorta like our gender. Even though we don't have one, we can make our appearance look like a girl ." Comet nodded.

Before either of the boys could speak, a loud laughter filled the air.

"OH HO HO HO! HELLOOO THERE SONIC!" A fat man said, flying over them with a machine. About a hundred robots followed.

"Ah not now Eggman!" Sonic said, frowning.

"This idiot? Ugh!" Neon shouted, grabbing Comet's hand.

"OH HO! I SEE YOUVE MADE SOME NEW FRIENDS SONIC! WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET MINE!" Eggman yelled, waving his hands at his massive army.

"You girls better stay back!" Sonic warned. Tails ran inside, grabbing his gadgets.

Sonic walked forward, giving a cocky grin. "Sooner this is over, the sooner we can get Amy back.." He muttered, glancing at the two gems behind him.

They pulled out their weapons, and stood in fighting stance.

And then, the fight began.

Neon ran towards the first robot, smashing it with her punching glove.

"Ha!" She yelled, destroying a few others.

Comet waited for the robots to come to her, before slicing parts off of them.

Meanwhile, tails was attempting to fix and very small _thing_ as fast as he could.

Sonic was taking on the robots head on. He didn't want the girls on the battle field. He didn't want what could be Amy, hurt.

After destroying over what must have been, one hundred robots, more kept coming.

Eggman let out a girlish giggle.

"Oh Sonic! It seems as though, you have faiiiilllleeeeeddddd!" Eggman laughed.

"Screw this!" Neon shouted, and before Comet could stop her, she marched right up to Eggmans ship.

"Screw you Eggman!" She screamed.

"My my sonic! Your new friend has quite the mouth!" Eggman laughed.

"Give me a boost Comet!" Neon shouted. Comet ran over, and pushed Neon into the air. Neon grabbed Eggmans tiny little ship.

"This is for kidnapping us!" She shouted, before punching him in the face.

Eggman have a shout, before retreated. About two hundred robots remained, and they were closing in fast.

"You done in there, Tails?!" Sonic yelled, before spin dashing into a row of robots.

Tails rushed outside. There was a very small purple device in his hand, with a blue button on it. He pushed the button.

"Boom!" He yelled, as all the leftover robots fell to the ground.

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

Tails smiled. "It's this thing I made. It sends out a single wave of electrons, that shuts down the all surrounds robots, well, the ones within a hundred feet. Pretty cool right!"

Sonic nodded.

"Neon." Comet spoke, not turning her head. "That was reckless!" She said, looking at her feet.

Neon smirked. "Don't be so ridiculously sad. That was fun!" Neon walked closer to her, and picked Comet up.

"Put me down!" She screamed, flailing her arms.

Neon laughed, spinning around and around.

A bright light appeared. It circled the two. Once the light went away, a women stepped out. She had four arms, was very tall, probably nine feet. She was a light pink, with stunning jade eyes. She had four of those eyes too. She wore a long red dress. Her beautiful pink hair reached the bottom of her back.

"I guess our powers came back!" She said happily, twirling. Turning to sonic and tails, she picked sonic up, and twirled some more.

"Thank you for letting me fight! Well, Us Fight!" She said. Setting Sonic down, she kneeled. She looked extremely happy.

"Oh!" She said. Another light appeared, it surrounded her, getting smaller and smaller. Finally, Amy Rose stepped out, holding her head.

"Gosh I feel dizzy.. To much transformations in one day!" She said.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled, running over. He grabbed her and hugged her.

"Sonic!" Amy said in surprise. Sonic immediately set her down. He searched his head for something to say, but couldn't find anything.

"I'll leave you guys alone.." Tails said, smirking.

Sonic rolled his eyes. Amy looked at him, pouting.

"Did you miss me?" She said in a sweet voice.

"Well, your Neon side had a bit of a temper, and Comet didn't really have any emotion, so I can't I didn't miss you." He said. Little did he know that Neon and Comet could hear him.

" **Hey! I do not have a temper**!" Amy shouted.

" **Calm down, stupid** " Amy face twisted for a moment, but then it went back to normal.

"Yeah, I missed you too Sonic!" Amy cried out, latching onto him.

"Hey now!" Sonic yelled shaking Amy off. "Let's not get carried away!"

Any fumed. "Don't ruin this moment Sonic!"

Sonic raised and eyebrow and smirked, preparing to take off.

"Later _Ametrine_!" He winked, then sped off.

" **SONIC! You come back here right now! And you better take me on a date as an apology**!" She shouted, running after him.

 ** _So this happened. I don't know, the idea just came to me yesterday. As you can see, Amy, or Ametrine, was based off of Garnet, from Steven universe. I wanted to make Amy's real name something that ends with "Rose" but.. Most gems, (that I know off) only begin with Rose, like Rose Quartz. So I chose Ametrine._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you like it._**

 ** _I might continue this story, depending if people actually want it to be a full story, not just a one shot. I have ideas for it if it becomes full story, but for now, it's just a one shot._**

 ** _Hope you all liked it._**

 ** _~drizzleweather_**


End file.
